nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Lobb
Ken Lobb is a video game producer. He initially worked at Taxan USA and Namco Hometek before joining Nintendo of America in 1994. He worked with a variety of Western studios and had a close relationship with Rare, assisting them on some of their projects, like ''Killer Instinct''. Lobb moved to Microsoft in 2002, where he continued his relationship with Rare after it was aquired by the company. Game Works * ''Burai Fighter'' (1990) - Producer * ''Burai Fighter Deluxe'' (1990) - Producer * ''Low G Man: The Low Gravity Man'' (1990) - Concept * ''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1991) - Producer * ''Kick Master'' (1992) - Producer * ''Great Greed'' (1992) - Production * ''Wings 2: Aces High'' (1992) - Producer * ''Battle Cars'' (1993) - Producer * ''Killer Instinct'' (1994) - Character Voices, Game Testing, Additional Design * ''Cruis'n USA'' (1994) - Executive Producer * ''Killer Instinct'' (GB) (1995) - Original Game, Game Testing * ''Killer Instinct 2'' (1996) - Additional Design, Character Voices, Quality Assurance * ''Killer Instinct Gold'' (1996) - Additional Design, Character Voices, Quality Assurance NOA * ''Winter Gold'' (1996) - Additional Design * ''Blast Corps'' (1997) - NOA Staff * ''Tetrisphere'' (1997) - Product Coordinator * ''GoldenEye 007'' (1997) - Treehouse Staff * ''Cruis'n World'' (N64) (1998) - NOA Producer * ''Command & Conquer'' (N64) (1999) - Executive Producer * ''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' (GBC) (1999) - Nintendo of America * ''Bionic Commando: Elite Forces'' (2000) - Producer * ''Perfect Dark'' (2000) - Nintendo Special Thanks * ''Super Batter Up'' (1992) * ''Whirlo'' (1992) * ''Metal Marines'' (1993) * ''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' (1994) * ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (SNES) (1994) * ''Killer Instinct'' (1994) * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (1994) * ''Killer Instinct 2'' (1996) * [[Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!]] (1996) * [[Killer Instinct Gold|''Killer Instinct Gold]] (1996) * ''Cruis'n USA'' (Nintendo 64) (1996) * ''Donkey Kong Land III'' (1997) * ''Diddy Kong Racing'' (1997) * ''Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside'' (1998) * ''Banjo-Kazooie'' (1998) * ''Iggy's Reckin' Balls'' (1998) * ''Cruis'n World'' (N64) (1998) * ''Command & Conquer'' (N64) (1999) * ''Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Slugfest'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) * ''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' (N64) (1999) * ''Conker's Pocket Tales'' (1999) * ''R-Type DX'' (1999) * ''The New Tetris'' (1999) * ''Duke Nukem: Zero Hour'' (1999) * ''Jet Force Gemini'' (1999) * ''Disney's Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure'' (1999) * ''Namco Museum 64'' (1999) * ''Donkey Kong 64'' (1999) * ''Mickey's Racing Adventure'' (1999) * ''NBA 3 on 3 Featuring Kobe Bryant'' (1999) * ''Ridge Racer 64'' (2000) * ''Excitebike 64'' (2000) * ''StarCraft 64'' (2000) * ''Crystalis'' (GBC) (2000) * ''Warlocked'' (2000) * ''Pokémon Puzzle League'' (2000) * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (GBC) (2000) * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBC) (2000) * ''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (2000) * ''Banjo-Tooie'' (2000) * ''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' (2001) * ''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (GBC) (2001) * ''Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II'' (2001) Interviews * IGN (2007) (part 2, part 3) * Rare Replay: ** Killer Instinct ** Perfect Dark Trivia * The gun "Klobb" in ''GoldenEye 007'' was named after him. Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers